


Alone Together

by Reddieplayerone



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieplayerone/pseuds/Reddieplayerone
Summary: Simon and Grace make it off the train, but at what cost...[Spoilers for book 3]
Relationships: Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Simon and Grace stood on the train, eyeing each other, Simon was beyond furious, and quite terrified, Grace on the other hand was horrified at what happened with Simon, what did she do..

“Simon ! Come on this isn’t you!” Grace cried out scared.

“T-ThAt’s Rich!” Simon laughed as he went to hit her, beyond lost at that point.

Grace dodged as the two were back to back now, Simon was just laughing out more as he tried to trip her, but she turned and grabbed his arms, holding them, he was shaking a lot, and his numbers just got worse.

“HEhEh-“ Simon laughed out as he struggled.

“Why are you doinG thiS?!” Grace asked him as he managed to break free- doing a backflip as he furrowed his brows.

“This is your fault !” He cried out, “y-you- yOu wanted me to trust you only for me to find out YOU lied !” Simon spat as Grace frowned heartbroken.

“I-I know ! I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking straight- I just didn’t want you to kill hazeL-“ She said sadly.

“I-I only did that to Tuba because you wanted her gone! I was trying to make you proud! But then that backfired- and you proceeded to S-ShUt mE ouT-“ he cried more as he began laughing hysterically.

“Everyone j-just shuts me out! They never hElP mE-“ he sobbed through laughs as Grace watched scared.

“LIkE samanthA-“ he hissed as Grace frowned more.

“Simon I-“

“....Grace... why... I don’t know what I did wrong... I don’t know what’s right anymoRe-“ he held his head as he dropped to his knees.

“Simon... come on.. please I’m sorry... I know what I did was wrong.. I didn’t mean for any of this..” Grace told him as she knelt down infront of him.

Simon looked at her as he bit his lip more.

He went to punch her as she quickly blocked his hand with her arms- he kept on trying to hit her, just growing weak and tired by the second.

“W-Why am I doing this... why do I wanna hurt you so bad....” Simon whimpered out as Grace looked down at him worried.

“We’re supposed to be best friends....” he sighed out.

“So much for always having your back...” Simon sobbed as he lowered his arm.

“Simon... it’s okay... I hurt you... I deserve this I know.. but the best we can do is try to fix everything....” Grace told him as she stood up and held out her hand.

“Whaddya say Socks n’ sandals ?” Grace said softly as Simons eyes watered a bit.

“O-Okay.. let’s fix this together...” Simon agreed as he grabbed her hand, Grace pulling him up as they locked eyes for a moment. 

Simon then glanced down at Graces number which was at a Zero... Simons eyes went wide as he took a step back- a door Starting to open behind Grace.

“...Simon what are you doing..” Grace said worried.

“Just go...” he said as he retreated to the group of Apex kids.

“Wha-“

“Just go!” He repeated as he picked his Jacket up off the ground and put it on.

“Simon I can’t-“ she turned as she saw the door.

“I-“

“Simon! Go with her!” Lucy encouraged him as he blinked confused.

“Yeah! Go!” The kids began to tell him as he blinked confused.

“B-But I can’t I-“ he said as he looked at his arms which were both covered in numbers.

He paused, as he looked down, feeling a hand touch his.

“Let’s just try...” Grace told him as he huffed out determined.

The two quickly ran towards the door- The door kinda refusing Simons entry as he furrowed his brows, Grace holding onto his hands tightly as Simon began to try and budge through the door- hard enough to escape.

The apex kids in the back were cheering them on as Simon huffed out determined to break the barrier between him and Grace.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he practically rammed through the door..

‘Hello!? Hello, Hello-‘ 

‘Simon!’

‘Wake up!’ 

“....Huh..” Simon said as he opened his eyes, lying on the floor below Grace who was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

“Simon it worked !” Grace grinned as Simon froze.

“...Grace.. we’re off the train?” Simon wheezed.

“Yeah... I mean... I don’t know how you got off...” She looked at his arms.

Simon looked at his arms more, they were still covered in the glowing numbers, he gasped a bit.

“Oh man...” he said as he adjusted his jacket more.

“We can figure that out later..” she snorted as she helped him up.

As they stood, they both paused as a shadowy figure towered over them.

“Grace Monroe..?” The voice asked.

The two turned to see a police officer, their pupils shrinking.


	2. Chapter 2

"So your parents know your back...?" Simon asked Grace nervously as he stared at the floor.

"Uh huh..." she looked at the floor as well.

"...And all that just happened..." Simon then said.

"Yep..." she wheezed.

Simon rubbed his arms as he looked at the floor.

"Grace.... Why did you shut me out..." Simon let out as Grace frowned.

"I truly didn't mean it-"

"But... I was just trying to do what you said..." he sighed out, "Samantha.. she told me everything we knew was wrong..." he bit his lip.

Grace frowned more as he teared up.

"I-I killed Tuba thinking she wasn't real Grace..." he let out brokenly.

"I'm sorry Simon." Grace bit her lip.

"It's okay... I just..." 

"You have every right to be angry at me..." Grace told him, "Just take your time... I just didn't want anything bad to happen to us..." Grace said.

Simon nodded as he choked out a laugh.

"Okay..." he said softly, "S-Same here... I'm sorry for trapping you in your mind..." He rubbed his arm as she nodded.

The police officer then walked back into the room as the two looked up at him.

"Grace... And..?"

"It's Simon..." Simon told him.

"Well.. Your parents know your here, they're coming immediately.... what about you kid?" The officer looked at Simon.

"I'm with her.." Simon said awkwardly.

The officer nodded as he went back into his office, Simon then looking at the floor.

"Grace..." Simon's voice cracked a bit.

"Yeah? What's up?" Grace asked him.

"What if your parents don't like me?" He asked her worried, staring at the floor as he teared up.

Grace frowned sadly at that.

"They're gonna like you Simon..." Grace said, hoping at least..

"But you know how they are... What if they kick me out- what if they hurt You-" Simon choked out worried.

"They're not-" Grace grabbed his hand and made him look at her.

"Even if they don't I'm gonna make sure they do...." She told him sternly as he teared up more and smiled.

"A-Alright.." Simon sniffled as he nodded determined.

Simon then held himself more as he paused and looked at his fanny pack, pulling out an elastic as he tied his long-ish hair back into a ponytail, letting his fringe fall over the sides of his face.

“That’s more like it...” he laughed dumbly.

“Yeah... you really went all anime villain huh-“ she joked as he laughed more.

“Yeah...” Simon blushed embarrassed.

“Still looked good though-“ She nudged his shoulder as he laughed with her.

“GrAceee-“ he whined as he laughed more.

“I’m being serious ponytail-“ she snorted as she flicked his ponytail up a bit.

“Alright kneePaDs-“ he laughed as he shoved her a bit.

She laughed more as the two began to banter with one another- laughing like idiots.

Suddenly- the door had opened as the two froze.

“Grace ?” Her mother gasped out as Grace looked up and froze.

“...H-Hey mom... dad....” Grace waved.

“Where on earth have you been?!” Her mom wheezed worried.

Grace and Simon looked at each other worried, not sure what to make up for a reply.

“We were on a train?” Grace wheezed as her parents froze.

“We?” Her dad asked as Simon gulped.

He wasn’t prepared for this at all..


End file.
